Wild Ones
by BeautifulxoMonster
Summary: Angela finds herself extremely attracted to Ironhide and when he drives her back to N.E.S.T. from her job, things get a little "wild" and Angela is just as confused now as she was before. Characters from my The Sky is Never The Limit.  PLEEEAAASE REVIEW!


One Shot – Wild Ones

**Author's Note: Ok this is my first ever one shot and my first ever lemon so if it's horrible tell me. This is about one of my original characters from my story The Sky is Never The Limit so if you haven't read it pleeeaaaase do but it's not a requirement for this. Even though it is my character from my story, it's not a part of the plot. This is just for fun and I got some inspiration from the Flo Rida song "Wild Ones".**

**I don't own the Transformer, Hasbro does!**

I was in the absolute worst mood ever.

I had just gotten back to my condo, which was on site of N.E.S.T., after working all night at the club, bar tending. All night I had guys hitting on me and their girlfriends threatening me to "stay away" from their boyfriends, like it was my fault they were hitting on me. It was the girls' fault obviously, for dating douch bags that were so not faithful to them. But whatever, different night same shit.

What really got me angry was when I went to go on my break tonight. I usually have about two a night, sometimes one when we're really busy and when I do have them, I just go dancing. I like having a good time so when guys come up and start dancing with me I usually just go along with it. Tonight was a little bit different though.

Tonight being a Friday the club was exceptionally busy so I only had one break. When my supervisor told me that another girl was going to cover my break, I decided to head to the floor to dance, might as well have some fun while I was so stressed. Having to wear a pair of boot-cut, white jeans with a black blouse and black 3inch heels, it was a part of our dress code and wasn't very practical but I didn't care, you have to work with whatcha got.

As I made it to the dance floor, some guy that I've never seen before started to grind and dance behind me. When I turned to look at him I definitely thought he was hot; blonde hair that covered his ears, blue eyes, tall and super muscular, the whole nine yards. Having the music so loud we couldn't talk so I just smiled and turned back around and started to move against him.

When one of my co-workers found me and told me to go back to the bar, the guy started to follow me back, I thought it was odd but I didn't ask questions. During the rest of the night I noticed that he continued to stare at me, didn't say anything, just stared. It was really creepy. When there was about a half an hour before closing time I took a look around the disappearing crowds and noticed that that guy must have left. I was always the last one out and since I don't drive, I always called a taxi to pick me up in advance. So in the mean time I usually just did some cleaning and stuff.

Looking at the clock on the wall behind the bar, I had noticed that it was almost 3am and I got pretty much all the cleaning done. It was the middle of the summer and even though there wasn't anyone in the club, we have to turn of the cold air flow, so it was getting really hot so I thought that waiting outside for my ride would be best. I then went to our lockers in the back room and grabbed my Prada purse and locked the door behind me. As I was pulling the key out of the lock, I turned around and saw the guy from earlier, the one who I was dancing with and then later on stalked me. He kinda scared me, I wasn't expecting someone to be sanding behind me or even be out at this time in the morning.

Even though I'm like five foot nothing and he was close to six feet, I wasn't "scared". I boxed and trained at gyms all the time, so I was really confident that if he did anything stupid I could defend myself. Trying not to start anything, I just smiled and tried to walk past him, but as I started to walk away he had grabbed me and pinned me up against the clubs door. "Where're ya goin' babe? Don'tcha remember me?" he whispered in my ear. Cold shivers went down my spine, alright this guy was fucked but I figured if I started to play this game then maybe he won't do anything dangerous and hopefully my taxi will be here.

I turned to face him and smiled, "Of course I remember you but, I don't think I got your name sweetie?" there, that should do it. It did. You know that look when a crazy person tells someone about what they're experiencing and that person agrees with them that look of "crazy relief" as I liked to call it, well he did that. "I knew you loved me just as much as I love you Angela. My name is Derek." Alright, yup, this guy was fucked and since he knew my name than I guessed that he has been stalking me for awhile. I just gotta keep my acting face on and hopefully since he has blonde hair, he has a blonde brain to match.

So I went with the flow. I batted my eye lashes and look my hands and placed them against his chest and then I leaned into him. I wasn't going to be some pathetic girl who cries and screams to get away from this, I was going to play smart; or at least that's what I keep on telling myself. Derek took immediate affect to my actions and the longer we were against each other the more I could feel his erection growing against my lower stomach. Eww, I was practically gagging. I was so grossed out at the moment. Unfortunately Derek was a man of few words and was a man on action. Without wasting anymore time, he pushed me back up against the door and firmly pressed himself onto me. Not knowing what was taking my ride so long, I knew I had to waist time, "Wow there cowboy. Slow it down, uhh, wouldn't you want to take your time?"

_SMACK!_

The pain was so intense that I could already feel the swelling, and when I placed my hand to touch the left side of my face, it was so hot and it hurt like a bitch. I couldn't believe he just slapped me, what a psychotic prick! I didn't know what to do. I started to feel so dizzy and I was partially happy that I didn't have my glasses on. I turned to look him in the eye. He surprisingly looked incredibly upset. He kept on apologizing over and over again. I was so over this right now. I played the nice guy for way to long so when he went to kiss me, I fucking just kneed him in his erection, which he still had, he doubled over and almost fell on top of me. Luckily I dove when he fell, and double lucky, my taxi just pulled up. Just as I started to run to the yellow car, Derek grabbed my leg. "Come back her you bitch. I'll fuckin kill ya when I get up!" Taking my free leg, I stomped on his arm which held my leg, "I don't think so bud."

And that was why I was so angry, all I could think about was going to take an extremely hot shower and then I need to go to the training facility at N.E.S.T. and workout. I had to get rid of all these emotions and just going straight to bed just wouldn't work for me. I always got the taxi driver to take me some random house and then I just called one of the Autobots to just pick me up. Our mechanic installed this satellite receiver in the Autobots and our cell phones so we could all reach one another. I called up Ironhide because the other guys were on a mission and for some reason Ironhide stay at base, don't know why, don't really care.

"Hey Ironhide…ya it's me. Could you pick me up please…ya I know it's late…," sometimes that mech really irritated me and I him but that was pretty much the relationship, we were great friends and I knew that he was just being difficult right now just because he could be. "Pweeaase Iwinhide. Pwetty, pwetty pweeeaaase." Hearing a sigh on the other line, I knew I had won. No one could resist the baby voice.

It didn't take the TopKick very long to get to where I was. When he pulled up beside me he opened the door for me. Since he was so tall and I was so short, I pretty much hand to jump into him and everytime he would laugh at me, and tonight wasn't any different, "Shut up 'Hide. I'm not in the mood ok. Just please get me to base." I know I sounded like a bitch but I didn't feel like telling him what had happened tonight, he's kinda the over protected type too so I really didn't want to hear him. "Hmph. Whatever Ang."

We didn't talk at all during the drive back to base, and I had a feeling that my cheek was probably starting to really bruise. I swear sometimes that my skin was just as sensitive as a peach, it's really annoying. Sometimes I loved taking drives with Ironhide, it didn't matter if they were long or short; if we talked or didn't. Having him there with me, for me, I don't know, there's just always been something about him. The one thing that always got me was his sent, I don't know if the Autobots care what they smell like or even if they use air freshener but OMG 'Hide just had this distinct odor to him. It was the smell of freshly cleaned leather with a hint of spice to it. And his voice was rough and deep, but soft and soothing (when he wasn't scolding me for something). It was kinda sexy.

When we got to base I asked Ironhide to just drop me off at my condo so I could take a shower but he surprised me by saying that he'd wait until I was done and that he'd drive over to the gym. I didn't feel like arguing with him, but the more he talked and the heat coming from the seat that I was sitting on was making hot if you know what I mean. This was weird even for me; I shouldn't be attracted to a robot for crying out loud. So as I made my way out of the truck and walked to my front door I kept on making excuses as to why this was happening to me; I was emotionally fucked up from tonight, I was overly tired, and maybe it was because I haven't had sex in over two months…way too long if you ask me.

* * *

><p>I watched as Ang made her way to the place where she stayed. Watching her walk away was torture she was so hot and at this moment I was extremely glad that Ratchet installed human emotions into us and gave us these holoforms so we could interact with the humans in a human form, I don't think Ang has seen mine yet, I wanted to surprise her. Maybe later. One day I had heard her talking to Mikaela about human men and I heard her say what she liked them to look like, so when Ratchet had asked me what I wanted, I described him exactly what she had said.<p>

When she was placing her key into her door she obviously wasn't facing me and that was definitely alright with me. She had all the right curves to her and whenever I see human men staring and talking to her, it makes me furious. I couldn't tell anyone about it though; I don't need a lecture by Optimus or to be judged by the other 'Bots, they can't understand. Then she turned around and smiled at me and it made my Spark stop pumping energon for a split second. She was just amazing, so beautiful but as she was turning around to close her door, I noticed that mark on her cheek was getting worse. _I wonder where she got that,_ knowing her she won't tell me even if I ask.

It was getting extremely late and I wondered why she wouldn't want to re-charge. The more I spent with these fleshlings, the harder time I have understanding them. My optics fell on her bedroom which was now lit. She had somesort of material covering the glass, I couldn't see her exactly but I could see her silhouette and oh Primus, I could not look away, I heard some music playing in the background. That girl always had music on, no matter what. And if I listen close enough…yup, its one of her K-pop songs. _Sigh_, she was so weird, but that was another reason why I found her so attractive. To the right of her bedroom window, her bathroom light turned on and the sound of water drown out her BIGBANG song, Fantastic Baby; I knew which song it was because Primus help me she made me play their whole CD when it came out, and I would never tell her this but, Korean music was actually pretty good.

Steam and condensation from the hot water, started to covered the window and I was having a harder time seeing her. I also notice that steam started to cling onto my windows, I needed to turn on my AC to try to cool off. This was starting to get ridiculous and I needed to do something about it and soon.

* * *

><p>I probably had the quickest shower ever in my life but it was pushing 3:15am and I still wanted to work out, sleep was going to have to happen throughout the day. Since I had really thick and really long hair, I just through it up into a messy-bun. I grabbed my lululemon, black yoga pants; a clean white bra as well as a dark gray workout sports-bra to throw over top of the white one. I actually hated my breast, they were kind of big and they drew too much attention, unnecessary attention. The last thing I grabbed was my Nike running shoes and then I was out the door.<p>

It had turned a little bit cold so when I locked the door I called over to 'Hide to 'start the car' like they say it in the IKEA commercials. I wanted it somewhat warm for when I got in. When I had reached him, the jackass had locked the doors, "Dude, you're a prick. Open the door, its fucking cold." With a laugh from the big truck he finally opened the door for me, and once again I lunged into the seat.

It was literally a two minute drive to the base and it was spend in complete awkward silence. I didn't know what to say and clearly neither did he. I knew that I was getting a bruise on my cheek and the chances are, he probably knew it was there. And sooner or later I knew he was going to say something, it was bound to happen. When it did I'll probably just walk away to be honest, it pissed him off but I really didn't care.

When we pulled into the main building where EVERYTHING got done, you name it; it was done. I'm an extremely self-conscious girl and even though I was in my early 20s and I really shouldn't care what other people think of me, I do. I don't want to give the "poor me" speech but I honestly hated working out in front of other people, even people that I know. The girls are real bitches to me and the guys are too cocky. So when we pulled up and everyone was still on their mission, I was ecstatic. I leaped out of the TopKick, and I practically ran to the training area. It was at the back and the room was surrounded by windows, yet another reason why I was glad that no one was around. And I knew that Ironhide wouldn't care, he'd probably just sleep or "re-charge" as they called it, but there was a part of me that wanted him to be around, _why is it that whenever I don't want guys to pay attention to me, they do and when I want them to pay attention, they don't_, I thought to myself.

I got to the door and luckily it was open. I turned on the lights, took out my iPhone and turned it to Monster by Kanye West, Jay-Z, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Bon Iver; an angry song (as I liked to call it) to get me pumped up. I started with warming up my muscles with some stretches, used some dumbbells, and did some running on the treadmill. Then finally I got to the punching bag, my true love. As soon as I start, I just get lost and all of my stress left, especially the thought of Derek and my fucked up feelings about Ironhide.

* * *

><p>I couldn't rest knowing that Angela was on the other side of the building, by herself. I had to turn on my air-conditioning once again to cool myself off. I decided that I wasn't going to hold myself back any longer so I turned on my holoform; it was more of a projection but Ratchet placed part of our Spark into it so even though it wasn't us "physically" it was definitely us "mentally" and "emotionally". I put all my focus and energy into my human figure, I just hope it works.<p>

* * *

><p>The more boxing I did, the better I felt. I just imagined that everytime that I struck out and made contact with the bag, I pictured Derek, I pictured every guy who has done me wrong in my past. Like some of my exs who have cheated on me. And when I started to get tired, I started to feel better, all that angry energy that I had was now gone or at least was disappearing. I waited until the song was done playing until I paused my phone and took out my headphones; I just had a thing about stopping a song in the middle. Hated it.<p>

I was now officially tired. To the right of me was my face towel which I used for wiping of the sweat from my face and neck. I then went to turn around to reach my water when I saw a man standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and was staring at me. I was kind of creeped out, I've never seen this guy before. "Umm hi. Can I help you with something?" I asked, how did this guy even get in and was he watching me the whole time? After I asked the question, I took a good look at him, he was HOT. He was tall, maybe just over six feet; short black hair which look naturally messy and the best part of all, he was a tank, muscles where everywhere on this kid, well he wasn't a kid that was for sure he looked like he was in his late 20s early 30s. I had to mentally smack myself to stop drooling, OMG he was so sexy. Gahh, what was I thinking. This guy could be here to jump me or something, not that I'd mine to be totally honest, if he didn't jump me I'd probably jump him. But still he looks kind of creepy just standing there and not saying anything. The only action he was doing was checking me out, why was I blushing though?

He unfolded his arms and started to walk over to me. "Baby, you don't even know how you can actually help me," he said in the sexiest voice I have ever heard. Wait, I know that voice, but the voice that it reminds me of is a little bit more robotic…no it can't be?

I was blushing like a fourteen year old girl and I was pretty sure that this has got to be the first guy I have ever been speechless to, I couldn't even make a comeback, my mind was goo. All I could think about was getting into his pants and I was cursing silently to myself for being all sweaty and to make things worse, I stank. FML.

The closer the stranger got to me the more I realized that I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. This was now the second time some guy has pretty much cornered me but unlike earlier tonight with Derek where I felt unsafe, trapped and a little scared. But with this guy I didn't feel any of those things. Danger wasn't the first thing that came to my mind, turned on definitely but not in any danger. When he reached me I realized that I came to his chest so I had to look way up to look at him. His deep blue eyes were absolutely gorgeous and once again I notice that they reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. And I was very confident that if I had met this man before I would have remembered him.

He was so close to me right now, my heart felt like it was skipping beats and my breathy started to get irregular, _OMG I can't believe this is happening to me right now. This has never happened to me before, is this guy Bruce Wayne or something._ A strong hand reached behind my head and pulled my long dark brown hair loose from its bun and also pulled me out of my thoughts. I was completely mesmerized by his actions, every movement he made, made my heart stop and made me so hot. I closed my emerald eyes and started to lean into him, into his touch. He kept on running his hands through my hair and I could start to smell my lavender and blueberry shampoo and conditioner. It mixed with his cologne; leather and spice…I opened my eyes, I knew that smell.

"Ironhide," I asked in a whisper "is it really you?" His blue eyes never looked away from my own and he stopped playing with my hair and moved his hands to the sides of me face and rubbed his thumbs on me cheeks. I didn't even care about the small bit of pain when he touched my left cheek, it was still sore from earlier. I was totally under his spell, everything he was doing was so working. He started to close the space between us and he leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes never leaving mine. The sent of him was driving me insane, I was getting so wet. "Hey Ang, ya it's me."

Hearing him clarify that it was him made something snap inside of me. I could get used to seeing 'Hide looking like this, this was perfect. I started to run my hands over his chest, he was so firm and I could only imagine what he looks like without a shirt on or any cloths for that matter. I don't think any one of us had blinked in awhile, I didn't want to incase this was just my imagination or something. He broke our stare to look down at my pink lips and than returned to my eyes, asking for permission which I gladly allowed with a smirk. Two can play at this game.

Having his lips on mine was heaven, they just fit perfectly with mine. When he pressed hid tongue against my lower lip asking for entrance I didn't give it to him. I was going to have some fun with this. "Common baby you're killing me," he mumbled not breaking the contact between us. "And what makes you think that I want this 'Hide?" I asked while pulling away from him. The look on his face was priceless, especially when I started to walk away from him. With my back now turned from him I told him that I was going to go and have a shower and that if he was serious, he should wait out here for me.

I mentally counted to three, and right on cue he came up behind me just as I reached the wall. He quickly turned me around and pinned me against it, holding both my arms over my head with only one of his hands while his other hand slid up my stomach. He then crashed his lips onto mine in almost an animalistic manner and I returned the favour.

Not being able to run my hands over him was killing me and having him pushed flat up against me was making me crazy. A moan escaped my lips when his free hand went up to my right breast and he started to massage it while his hot lips found their way to my jaw line and than to my neck. "Take off your shirt," I demanded as best as I could through my shaky breaths, "It's not very fair that I'm only in my bra and pants while you're fully clothed." Pulling away from my neck, he smile and shook his head at me and when he removed his hand from my arms I stayed in place, I wanted to see this. And I wasn't disappointed.

He was massive, his biceps were huge and so where his deltoids. His abs were a pieces of art on their own and then my eyes wondered their way down to the hem of his jeans where I saw that he had the "V" (as I liked to call it) on his hips and my eyes finally landed on his crotch area where his pants seemed to be tightening. I must have been staring too long because Ironhide once again closed the place between us, "Do you like what you see baby girl?" I couldn't say anything, I just couldn't fine the words. How do you say to someone that you thought that they were the sexiest most hottest thing you have ever seen without sounding like a loser, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my swollen lips against his once again, and this time I asked with my tongue if he'd grant me access which he did within seconds.

Because he was so much taller than me it was slightly awkward to kiss him, and I guess he picked up on that as well because all of a sudden without breaking apart he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His hands where holding me in place by having his hands on my ass. Everything and everywhere this man touched made me want him and I couldn't hold back anymore. And having his erection pressed up against me, I could tell that neither could he. So I started to trail kisses down his neck leaving faint hickies behind. "Baby, let me down. I uh, I want to do something," I asked while pulling away from him.

He didn't say anything, he just let me down. I slowing ran my hands over his chest and I could hear a groan leave his mouth, I continued to feel every inch of him until my French manicured fingers found the button and zipper to his jeans. I was so nervous but I didn't know why, I'm nowhere near close at being a virgin and this was definitely not my first blow job I have ever done, but something about this time was different, doing this with HIM felt different. Breaking me out of my thoughts was 'Hide's voice, "Ang? What are you doing?" Looking up at him I told him to trust me that he just needed to be patient.

Before I could continue he stopped me again, "If you're going to do what I think you're doing than…you're going to have to loose some of your cloths as well." Within seconds he had MY pants off so I was just in my workout bra and black lacy panties on. _How the fuck did he just do that?_ I thought. And just like that the tables had turned once again and he was in charge. He ran his hands along my hips and down my thighs and I was hoping that he couldn't tell how wet I was from him. Snapping myself back I reached for his pants once again, my eyes never leaving his. I slowly pulled them down along with his boxers. His penis was huge and once again he had caught me staring but this time all he did was laugh and he sounded, nervous? "Uh Ang. Babe, is something wrong?" he asked. Oh God no, nothing was wrong he was just so so, perfect yes that's the best word to describe him. "No 'Hide. Nothing is wrong sweetie," I said while reaching up to kiss his lips.

I pulled away from him and returned my attention back onto what I was about to do. I slowly ran my hands around his member with butterfly touches and already I was getting a reaction from him, "Oh Primus Angela, do that again." I did. I made my touches lighter and lighter until I replaced my hands with my mouth. I started to kiss the tip of it and running my tongue along it too. The more I did, the more sounds he started to make which drove me to do more, I wanted him to scream my name, I wanted him to tell me that he wanted me.

I could feel him getting bigger in my mouth so I knew that he was almost at his climax so I pushed him all the way in my mouth, thank God that I didn't have a gag reflex because this guy was huge, he didn't completely all fit. I started to slowly pull him out and then back in and I kept this up. "Don't stop Ang. Oh Primus don't stop," he whispered and I could hear the shakiness in his voice and his breathing. I pulled away from him completely and I started to kiss up his chest all the way back up to his neck and than to his mouth. "Say you want me 'Hide. Tell me that you need me," that did it. A low growl escaped from his throat and I didn't even have time to blink before he had me pined to the wall again and had his mouth on mine. My hands found their way to his hair while his where working on pulling my underwear down. But he was having some trouble with my bras so I pulled away and removed them. Having him stare at me was making super shy again, closing my eyes I asked him to stop staring at me. "Ang. Angela. Look at me, you're beautiful and extremely gorgeous, there's nothing to be shy about. I, I love you," I opened my eyes to notice that he was right in front of me, I couldn't believe he had said that to me, for an alien robot who has only been on this planet for awhile, sure knew how to make a girl feel amazing.

"I love you too," after those words left my mouth I knew that I had meant them, they felt so right saying them to him. He started to kiss me again but this time they were softer, less demanding and more loving. Next thing I knew, I was pressed against him and the cold floor of the gym, I obviously wasn't going to get my shower. Having an extremely warm being laying on top of you and having a cold floor under you was very erotic. Ironhide pulled away from me, "Are you ready love? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh God yes Ironhide. I'm yours, take me." He slowly pushed his lips back on to my sore ones, this guy was such a good kisser. His right hand rested on my right breast and I could feel goosebumps start to form on my skin and I could feel my body getting very impatient. I wanted him now. I took both arms and with all my strength I rolled him under me so that I was straddling him. Before he could say anything I bent down to kiss him again, our tongues having a mini battle in our mouths, searching for dominance. He won but I didn't care. I pulled away and started to run my tongue down his neck, "Babe, oh Pr –Primus, yo –you're, ugh, now. Angela you're killing," he huffed.

Lifting my head from what I was doing, I moved to whisper in his ear, "That's what I wanted to hear," he was speechless, I don't think he knew me as well as he thought he did. I lowered my wet vagina onto his throbbing erection and once I was adjusted to him I started to move.

An instinct seemed to have taken over him because he once again clamed my lips as his own in another animalistic make-out session. The sensation of his hands squeezing my ass while we were grinding against eachother was euphoric. It wasn't long before we started to pick up some pass and we were screaming eachother's names. This night was incredible, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening between us. ""Hide, I'm –I'm going, I'm almost done," I groaned. "Me too Ang, Ang,_ Ang, wake up Angela!"_

_Wait…what? I slowly opened my eyes and I didn't see Ironhide in his holoform but I did see a human, he looked like, Lennox? WTF what was going on? Where was Ironhide? Why did I have my cloths on? "Angela, are you awake? You fell asleep. It's 10am, you're lucky I looked in here and saw you," he said. So it was all a dream? _

_I sat up, oooh but took quickly, headrush. Placing a hand to my head I looked around, there was no evidence from last night around. Wow was it really a dream? I could hear Captain Lennox talking to me but I was just too confused about what was happening at the moment. I turned to look at him while I was walking out the door, "Thanks Will for, uh, waking me up. I'm just going to walk home. See you whenever I guess." But before I was around the corner he said that I should ask Ironhide to take me home because the other Autobots were with our mechanic, getting repaired from their mission. "NO! I mean no thanks. I –I can walk by myself. The fresh air will be good for me." I yelled at him, God that would be an EXTREMELY awkward ride, 'hey 'Hide, I just had a sex dream with you and it was probably the best sex I've ever had' ya…no thanks._

_Unfortunately luck was not on my side and when I tried to sneak my way out of the base I heard Ironhide call me from behide. Awesome, fuck me, OH WAIT you already did I thought to myself. Yup I was not looking forward to this. "Hey 'Hide. What's up?" I was just glad that he was in his TopKick form. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I went to check on you shortly after you left and I notice that you were re-charging on the floor and I didn't know what to do so I just kind of, left you there. You looked like you needed to rest."_

_So it really was a dream, nothing happened, good, I think. "Umm ya I guess I needed it. Thanks for just letting me crash, I'll see you around," I called to him as I continued to walk outside. I could hear him talking/yelling at me but I didn't want to be around him at the moment because I was extremely confused, I didn't know what to think except for that was the best dream I have ever had…_

**AN #2: Ok there it is I hope you guys like it and if you don't well I'm sorry. But this took me FOREVER because I've been so so sick, I still don't know what's wrong with me. And for all my TSINTL readers, I hope that this will keep you from straying from my story. I promise I'll start uploading more chapters AND there is going to be a LaurenXOptimus one shot, my co-writer on TSINTL will be writing it and well let's just say that I've been harassing her to write it for you guys.**


End file.
